Through My Eyes
by RolandCarros
Summary: ONESHOT "I chose the last moments on earth to watch you Gabriella" TxG


My name is Ryan Evans. Or should I say, my name was Ryan Evans. You see I'm dead. I've been dead for an hour now, and nobody knows I died. My fiancé, Gabriella, is right now sleeping peacefully at our bed, and she has no idea that in five minutes, the phone rings, and in seven minutes, her whole world will turn upside down. But sleep for now, my love, sleep and don't worry about me.

I can remember the last time we talked. It was about an hour before that idiot tax driver didn't stop. You were very angry at me for being late for dinner. I said that I had to stay late at the office, but in reality I was at cheap motel with Kelsi. I'm sorry, love, that I have cheated. I wish that I was just as strong as you are, but I guess I'm not.

And now the phone rings. Come on Gabriella wake up. Someone has to know. That's my girl. Now you pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"This is Dr. Philips from St. James Hospital. Do you know Ryan Evans?"

"Yes, he's my fiancé", I can sense your worry, no need to worry for me Gabriella, I'm alright. Worry about you.

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you that Mr. Evans has died in a car accident", Dr. Philips says with no sympathy in his voice. I didn't like Dr. Philips. He was too business like with you.

"What?" You gasp, and tears are starting to form in your eyes. Please don't cry, love, I've always hated when you cried.

"I'm sorry for your loss", Dr. Philips says and then hangs up the phone. How rude. Your fiancé just died and he hanged up on you. I'm sorry, love. I would kick his ass if I was alive.

Now you cry. A lot. I can see your heart breaking, and you are trying to convince that this is just a nightmare. I wish I could say that this is a nightmare. But it's not. Come on Gabriella you're stronger than this. You need to call my parents and Sharpay. Maybe you should call Sharpay first, so she can tell the news to my parents.

Now you've stopped sobbing. What are you going to do Gabriella? Are you just going to sit there, and stare at the wall? You pick up the phone again, and dialled familiar number. So you are going to call Sharpay first. Smart girl.

"Sharpay, It's me."

"Gabi? Why are you calling me at 3 a.m.?"

"Ryan's dead", your voice broke at the last word and you started sobbing again.

"W-What?" Come on Sharpay, you're a smart girl. Didn't you just understand what Gabriella said?

"The doctor said something about an car accident, and that Ryan's dead." I'm proud of you Gabriella, you've controlled your feelings very well. Just silent tears fall down your cheeks.

"Does my parents know?"

"No, I thought it would be better if you told them", You're right about that, my parents don't like you, and if you told them that I died, they would blame it on you

"Okay, I'll call them in the morning. Night Gabi", I can barley hear what Sharpay says, she's crying so hard. Sharpay an I always had a special bond. We still have it Sharpay, you just can't feel it anymore.

I see you hanging up the phone, Gabriella. You look at it for a long time, and then you pick it up again. Who are you going to call Gabriella, I don'trecognize the number.

"Troy?" I should have guessed that you're calling him. I can't lie to you honey, even when I'm dead, I'm still jealous of the relationship that you and Troy have.

"Ella? What wrong sweetheart?" That's an other thing that I'm jealous of, Troy is the only one allowed to call you Ella. When I tried you just snapped at me. What's so special about Troy, Gabi?

"Could you come over here? I really need you right now", Your voice is really heartbreaking, love, and I bet that Troy doesn't even think about it twice.

"Sure, I'm on my way", For once in my life, or I'm not sure about that, I'm not living anymore, but still, I'm grateful that you can count on Troy to help you. I'm sure he does everything he can to help you.

Oh, Gabriella, don't look at that picture, it'll only make you feel bad. I'm serious Gabi, put it away!

Oh, thank God, the door. But why does Troy have the keys to our place? When did you give those to him Gabi? Was I really away that much, that I didn't notice it? I'm really sorry about that Gabriella. I really didn't mean to do that to you. You were always saying that I'm not home enough, and I'm sure you were right. But I had to go. Don't you understand that honey?

Now you're in Troys arms, and crying against his chest. He doesn't even ask what's wrong, he just holds you in patience. If it were me, I would already be demanding you to tell me what's wrong.

Troy just whispers soothing words into your ear, and slowly you drift to sleep. How did he do that? You were a wreck and he helped you sleep. If I ever tried to make you sleep when you were even little upset, you just snapped at me. I'm really hurt, Gabriella. Do you really love him so much more than me?

Now Troy carries you to bed, and wraps his arms around you. How could you do that Troy? For all you know she's still engaged. You're sleeping with an engaged woman! And you Gabriella, how can you just snuggle deeper in Troys chest. Don't you care about me at all? Have you done this many times before, when I was away? Now you're both sleeping. I just have to wait till morning to find out what else you two do when I'm not around.

Rise and shine, Gabriella. You are starting to stir. Now you're starting to open your eyes. Come on Gabriella, open your eyes and yell at Troy for keeping you in his arms the whole night. No, don't do that Gabriella! Why are you kissing him?

"Morning" He mumbles as he wakes up.

"Morning", fresh tears are starting to fall down your face, and he wipes them away.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong", Okay so Troy cares about you I'll give you that.

"Ryan died last night", You say, but you're holding the sobs. Just silent tears run down your face, "I wanted to have diner with him to tell him about the baby." What baby Gabriella? You can't be pregnant, we haven't had sex in six months. Have you been cheating on me Gabi?

"I'm so sorry, Ella", Troy says and holds you close.

"I was yelling at him for being late, and now he's dead", Troy just tries to sooth you, and it's working. Man that boy has magic powers or something.

You stay silent for a long time and then you kiss him again. And he kisses you back. What is this Gabriella? I thought you and Troy were just friends. You've said that to me so many times. "No, Ryan there's nothing going on between me and Troy. We're just best friends." Yeah right.

Ew, that's just wrong Gabriella, you're french kissing him? That's so wrong. Oh, thank God he pulls away.

"For some reason I'm happy that he never came to dinner", You say after long silence. Why are you saying that, love?

"What do you mean?"

"Well, now he'll never know that I was going to leave him, and that you and me are going to have a baby together."

Holy shit. Are you fucking serious Gabi? You were going to leave me, for Troy? You cheated on me with him? Man tough day for me. I always thought you were stronger than me. But now I find out you were cheating too. This is just fucking fantastic.

"I love you, Troy. Don't ever leave me", Somebody fetch me a bucket I'm going to throw up!

"I love you, too. And don't worry, I'm not going to leave you or the baby", Seriously, a bucket would be nice.

And to think I chose the last moments on earth to watch you Gabriella, I could've watched Sharpay or Kelsi, but I chose you, Gabi, because I thought you would've cared more.

Now my time is up, so maybe I'm little happy that you're going to okay with Troy, love. I just wish you could've told me about it, and we both could've been happy. You with Troy. Me with Kelsi.

Well at least you're going to be happy. Don't worry, honey, that guilt you're feeling, it wont last long.

I love you, even though you don't love me as much.

I have to go now. And the last thing I see is you, in Troys arms. You're going to be okay, love.


End file.
